


Leg

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Inspired by Photography, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's leg hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW One Image challenge, for [this image](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/galadriel34/19082458/89468/89468_original.jpg)

Greg collapsed into bed, his leg aching. There was a bottle of pills in the bathroom, but that just seemed like too far to go at the moment. He was tempted to rub it, but that was probably a bad idea. I knew, as a doctor, that rubbing didn't help, and would in fact just stimulate the blood vessels in the area and make the bruising worse.

"How's it feeling?" James asked from the doorway.

"Like I got hit by an eighty mile an hour fast ball." Greg replied sharply. "Would you mind?"

James ducked into the bathroom and rummaged for a second before tossing the painkillers at Greg. "Is that how fast lacrosse balls travel?"

"Yes," He sat up enough to grab his water bottle and toss back two of the Tylenol. "Which is why I don't play that much anymore."

"I thought it was just because you were getting old," James teased.

"Hey, thirty five is not old!" Greg protested, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at his best friend.

James smirked. "Right, you're not old, you're just mature. Oh, no, wait..."

Another pillow found its mark.


End file.
